odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Liar 217
Kamen Liar 217 (仮面ライアー217) is an energetic odorite known for her bronze ponytail and messy, grungy hip-hop dance style. She takes part in many collaborations with other dancers in addition to creating her own choreography. She was well known as a part of Guilty†Hearts along with Miume, Melochin, Ry☆, and K'suke, but left due to an interest clash with the group. She is now an active part of Kousokunekokamen along with Nora and Sacchaso. Collaboration Units # Member of Kousokunekokamen # Member of AZ@TOROiD # Member of Ushi Dorobou # Ex-member of Guilty†Hearts List of Dances (2011.04.21) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.05.18) # "Dancing☆Samurai" (2011.05.18) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" (2011.05.31) # "Dancing☆Samurai" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and Chika (2011.06.08) # "Juliet and Romeo" (2011.06.14) # "dddawn!!" feat. Kamen Liar 217, TAKUMA, and Tadanon (2011.06.15) # "Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa" feat. Kamen Liar 217, @chi-chan, and Reichel (2011.06.26) # "Ability to Stir the Audience" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and Shokupan Men (2011.07.01) # "Heart Beats" (2011.07.10) # "Techno Break" feat. Kamen Liar 217, Tadanon, Shokupan Man, Keitan, TAKUMA, Nyantaro, and Akira-sama(2011.08.10) # "Lucifer" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and @chi-chan (2011.08.19) # "LOL –lots of laugh-" feat. Kamen Liar 217, Reichel, Chika, @Chi-chan, Bakuten, Norakura, and ShokupanMan (2011.09.08) # "magnet" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and Reichel (2011.09.10) # "te-yu-te" feat. Kamen Liar 217, Nekojita, and Bots (2011.09.18) # "KiLLER LADY" feat. Kamen Liar 217, Miume, Katou, and Azuma (2011.09.30) (Original choreography) # "Uragiri no Yuyake" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and Ki-hei (2011.10.18) # "BLACK MARIA" feat. Kamen Liar 217, Miume, Reichel, and Nora (2011.11.09) # "Right Elbow, Left Elbow" feat. Kamen Liar 217, Palm, Byakuya, Nekojita, Kamio, Yuraa, Kararin, and ARALE (2011.11.09) # "Mio-chanryoshka" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and TAKUMA (2011.11.21) # "Believe" feat. Kamen Liar 217, AKINA, Hatoko, Pan, and Reichel (2011.12.01) # "Poker Face" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and Kozou (2011.12.14) # "Envy Catwalk" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and TAKUMA (2011.12.15) (Original choreography) # "FREELY TOMMOROW" feat. Kamen Liar 217, Reichel, Chika, @Chi-chan, Bakuten, Norakura, and ShokupanMan (2012.01.06) # "Techno Break CDSM ver." with Kozou and Bakuten (2012.02.17) # "Maji Love 1000%" with Bakuten, Kamio, and Kozou (2012.03.03) # "galaxias!" (2012.03.06) # "Jabberwocky Jabberwocka" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and Kozou (2012.05.14) (Original choreography) # "Hyadain no kakakata☆kataomoi - c" feat. Kamen Liar 217, Kozou, and Bakuten (2012.05.16) # "MERRY GO ROUND" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2012.06.15) # "Girls" feat. Kamen Liar 217, Miume, and MARiA (2012.08.07) # "Nanda Kanda (Melochin Cover)" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2012.10.21) # "Space Bandits" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and Asupara (2012.11.26) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2012.12.04) (Original choreography) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.12.22) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Kamen Liar 217, Miume, Aoi, and K'suke (2013.01.01) # "M" (2013.01.31) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.02.14) (Original choreography) # "Static electricity." feat. Kamen Liar 217 and Kozou (2013.02.17) (Original choreography) # "Ifuu Doudou" feat. Kamen Liar 217, Miume, Azuma, Kato, Sacchaso, Nora, Reichel, Kotaro, and Pan2 (2013.02.18) (Original choreography) # "FINAL Judgement" with TAKUMA, Tadanon, Miume, Keitan, Bouto, Shiita, Yuki, Nyanko, Mirii, Moishan, Sacchaso, Nora[[, [[K'suke, Aoi, Ryuusei Yarou, Haku, Pinopi, Apricot*, RYO, and Eitetsu (2013.05.11) # "Reincarnation" feat. Kamen Liar 217, Nora, and Sacchaso (2013.06.01) (Original choreography) # "Love Hunter" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.06.15) (Original choreography) # "Mr. Music" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.06.28) (Original choreography) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" (2013.08.03) # "cLick cRack" feat. Kamen Liar 217, Reichel, F-Ton, Tora-san, and Mikumaro (2013.10.03) (Original choreography) # "Lamb" feat. Kamen Liar 217, Miume and MARiA (2013.10.10) # "Gigantic O.T.N." feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.10.15) (Original choreography) # "Love Treasure" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.11.13) (Original choreography) # "Black Cat Thief Shanoaru" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and Norakura (2014.01.09) (Original choreography) # "Remote Control" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and Ririri (2014.02.01) # "MAD HEAD LOVE" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and Gets (2014.02.14) (Original choreography) # "Donut Hole" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and SHIRAHAN (2014.03.28) (Original choreography) # "START:DASH!!" feat. Kamen Liar 217, Ruuko, Yuki, Norakura, Shiita, Reichel, Miriy, Nora, and Moishan (2014.04.13) # "It's Our Miracle (TV size ver.)" feat. Love Rise! (2014.07.08) # "Kakkurau" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and Miume (2014.07.09) # "Pokekoro" (2014.08.15) # "unravel -dubstep- (Tokyo Ghoul opening)" feat. Kamen Liar 217, Katou, k'suke, YU JERRY and Atsushi M. (2014.12.12) (Original choreography) }} Sample Video Gallery Trivia *She is 165 cm (about 4'11") tall " 2.5 SongMate 1 Apr. 2013: 77. Print. " *She is blood type O " 2.5 SongMate 1 Apr. 2013: 77. Print. " External Links * Twitter * Blog * Facebook Category:NND Female Odorite